finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain's Lance (weapon)
Kain's Lance is a recurring weapon in several later installments of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is named in honor of Kain Highwind, the Dragoon from Final Fantasy IV. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Kain's Lance is a weapon for Freya found in Memoria. It has an Attack power of 71 and teaches her the Dragon skills Dragon's Crest, Cherry Blossom, and White Draw. It also has a chance to inflict the Confuse status. The spear itself closely resembles the spear Kain holds seen in the original ''Final Fantasy IV logo. Obtaining it yields the Kain's Legacy achievement/trophy in the versions that support an achievements system. ''Final Fantasy X Kain's Lance is a spear that can be bought or customized for Kimahri. Its key ability is SOS Overdrive. Final Fantasy XIII Kain's Lance is Fang's ultimate third tier weapon. While Kain's Lance always bestows Fang with an extra ATB bar, its passive abilities and stats vary based upon which of Fang's second tier weapon the players chooses to upgrade in order to synthesize it. Possible passive abilities include Improved Counter, if synthesized from the Gungnir, and Improved Debilitation, if synthesized from the Calamity Spear. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Kain's Lance can be equipped by the Dragoon or Templar classes. It has an Attack power of 47 and teaches the Lifebreak skill to Templars. It is obtained by completing the mission Magewyrm. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kain's Lance can equipped by Dragoons and Templars. It has 47 Attack power, adds 2 Jump, and teaches Lifebreak to Templars. It can be bought for 5,700 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Crusite Alloy, Vampyr Fang, and Black Thread. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kain's Lance is Nine's second strongest weapon after the Lance of Longinus. Ii provides 69 Attack Power. It can be bought from the Akademeia Armory for 60,000 gil after complete The Keziah Diversion on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version it can also be acquired by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The weapon could only be obtained in the update that took place in November 2016. It provides 700 HP, 65 MP and 150 Attack to the user. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Commander's Lance is Kain's default weapon, though bears a different name possibly due to translation error, it's resemblance to previous games' versions is uncanny. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Kain's Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from ''Final Fantasy IX. Kain'sLance-ffix-spear.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. FFX Weapon - Spear 5.png|''Final Fantasy X'' XIII kains lance.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. FFLTnS KainLance.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFTA Kain's Lance.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Kain's lance FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFF2015 Kain's Lance.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Kain's Lance (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Kain's Lance Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Kain's Lance FFIX SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Kain's Lance FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Kain's Lance FFXIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Kain's Lance FFXIII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFXIII. FFRK Kain's Lance FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kain's Lance FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Kain's Lance.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Kain's Lance DFF Sprite.png|Kain's Lance as seen as part of ★5 Kain's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Kain's Lance.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology The weapon's name derives from ''Final Fantasy IV where Kain wielded a spear. His name derives from a Biblical story. it:Lancia di Cain Category:Spears